


No ties

by MilenaZafiro



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Haki (One Piece), M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilenaZafiro/pseuds/MilenaZafiro
Summary: Lucy tenía muchos arrepentimientos, pero el mayor de ellos fue rendirse...Tal vez era el momento de rectificar todo cumpliendo su promesa y quizás entonces, al final, podría mirar a los ojos a su madre y sonreírle como antes.





	No ties

**Author's Note:**

> No poseo One Piece.

Lucy respiró profundamente y la simple acción la confundió. Captó el olor de la sal marina antes de la frialdad en sus pies. Escuchó el inconfundible sonido del mar chocar contra la costa y Lucy se sintió más confundida. Abrió los ojos al siguiente segundo de reconocer el graznido de una gaviota y su aletear. 

Sus pies se hundieron en la arena húmeda al levantarse y su mente se nubló con pánico al ver el azul del mar. Las olas lamieron los dedos de sus pies y Lucy se concentró.

Recordó la sensación de _ahogarse_ en su propia saliva mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba nuevamente. No podía mover sus manos, el temblor lo impedía. No llegaba a presionar el botón que alertaría a sus padres e indefensa, siguió convulsionando. 

Desde que Lucy podía recordar, su cuerpo había sido débil y enfermizo. Le costaba respirar, los moretones se formaban fácilmente y las pequeñas heridas tardaban en curarse. Su infancia consistió, básicamente, en visitar de médico a médico, en busca de un tratamiento, infructuosamente. Los médicos siempre les decían que tenía una rara enfermedad incurable.

Llegó a odiar con todo su ser el olor a antiséptico.

No podía salir de su cuarto ( _una cárcel en toda regla_ ) por el miedo de sus padres a que se lastimara o se enfermara. Nunca fue a la escuela, optando por el estudio en casa. Tenía tanto tiempo libre, que había elegido aislarse de su realidad con el anime y el manga, soñando con una vida de aventuras.

( _Durante las noches realmente malas, Lucy se deshacía en lágrimas. Si bien tenía familia, eso no significaba que se sintiera menos sola_ )

Las convulsiones comenzaron a aparecer a la edad de 10 años como pequeños movimientos involuntarios que Lucy atribuyó al nerviosismo. No fue así: los ataques empeoraron y las visitas a médicos especializados aumentaron. La sobreprotección de sus padres rayó la obsesión y Lucy no pudo sentirse más infeliz. 

Así que no fue una sorpresa para Lucy que decidiera rendirse en vivir. ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir una vida sin libertad y sin sueños por lograr? ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir sin poder conocer a nuevas personas? **¿Qué sentido tenía vivir sin poder experimentar lo que es la vida?**

Se arrepintió de no poder despedirse y decirles por una última vez a sus padres que los amaba, que no era su culpa el que haya nacido así y que les perdonaba, que los esperaría en el más allá, velando por su seguridad. Lamentó no poder decir adiós a su primo, no haberle dicho lo agradecida que estaba con él la última vez que lo vio y decirle que lo sentía por no poder cumplir su promesa de verlo la semana siguiente.

Una gran ola la hizo salir de sus recuerdos, trastabillando por la arena en un intento de no caer, en vano. Su trasero se atascó en la arena y soltó un fuerte suspiro con un estremecimiento por el agua fría.

Respiró y la falta de dolor en su pecho le siguió maravillando. Al levantarse, sus huesos no protestaron y Lucy lo supo como si fuera una verdad universal.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le estaba transmitiendo su cuerpo. Un viento le movió el pelo negro suelto y Lucy sonrió una sonrisa que partía prácticamente su cara.

Quizás la vida tras la muerte tenía más verdad de la que creía.

* * *

Lucy caminó, tropezó y se familiarizó con el terreno de un bosque para gigantes. Su cuerpo tenía distintas dimensiones, parecía que al entrar en un nuevo mundo habían mejorado su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en lo que se suponía que debería ser si no se hubiera enfermado. Así que las pequeñas raíces y piedras que se interponían en su camino, a veces, era un peligro para su salud. Los reflejos, incorporados en el paquete de bienvenida, era lo que impedía que se rompiera la cara unas tantas veces.

Había decidido, momentos después de despertarse, que tenía hambre y no iba a volver a morir tan pronto, ni de esa patética forma. El bosque detrás de la playa fue un buen lugar por el que comenzar su búsqueda de civilización.

A su alrededor, los pájaros cantaban con otros sonidos inquietantes e identificables de fondo. Mientras escalaba una raíz gigante, Lucy destrozó un plátano entre sus dientes, conseguido de un platanero totalmente normal al comienzo de su travesía.

Los plátanos desaparecieron rápidamente en su estómago pero su hambre no parecía disminuir. Lucy dedujo que su cuerpo necesitaba mucha más comida de lo normal para funcionar, pero sopesó que las ventajas superaban las desventajas, así que no volvió a pensar más en ello, tomándolo como nueva normalidad.

Por otro lado, Lucy agradecía haber aparecido con ropa. Llevaba una camiseta y pantalones cortos, ambos de color negro, lo suficiente para tapar lo imprescindible. Aunque, no era que hubiera gente para que la vieran desnuda, reflexionó. También hubiera agradecido tener algún tipo de calzado, aunque fueran chanclas baratas. 

Si bien la planta de sus pies no estaba sufriendo mucho daño, la sensación de aplastar bichos hasta su muerte no le sentaba muy bien.

En al menos un sentido, Lucy se sintió como la niña de Ansel y Gretel. Tiró la cáscara de su último plátano y siguió caminando. No fue un pensamiento muy relajante, porque ya no tenía lugar al que volver.

Lucy se aburría, ver el mismo paisaje por horas ( _tan solo fue hora y media, pero eso ya era semántica_ ) llegaba a cansar. Todo se solucionó cuando empezó a cantar.

Ante todo, Lucy había sido y _es_ una persona orientada a la música. Siempre la había atraído el cómo los cantantes transmitían sus sentimientos, la había ayudado mucho durante sus episodios de depresión en casa.

No tenía mucho talento en el canto, sus débiles pulmones y músculos lo habían impedido, pero eso no la obstaculizó de seguir el canto con su voz endeble. Así que para suprimir su aburrimiento, cantó una canción de su infancia.

\- Somebody once told me

the world is gonna roll me...

Su voz se hizo cada vez más pequeña cuanto más se escuchaba, por la sorpresa. Poco después, su mente intentó dar algo de sentido a todo, llegando a una breve conclusión: cuerpo mejorado, nueva voz. Aún así no la preparó para la voz que provino de su garganta. Era más profunda y melodiosa que lo que recordaba. Más sorprendente fue que pudiera mantener bien las notas mientras cantaba, capacidad que carecía antes. Lo atribuyó nuevamente a su mejorado cuerpo.

Cuando la idea se integró en su mente, un grito ensordecedor de alegría proveniente de Lucy espantó a la mayoría de los pájaros. Los ignoró, su mente envuelta en la idea de que, con las canciones de su hogar memorizadas y su capacidad de cantarlas, Lucy se había asegurado de llevarse un trozito de casa con ella por siempre.

Aunque Lucy era una persona muy adaptativa, resucitar de la muerte en otro mundo era el tipo de locura que superaba a la mayoría de las personas cuerdas. Solo estaba esperando el momento en el que pudiera resquebrajarse y llorar libremente. Así que cantó y cantó durante toda su caminata por el bosque, ya no solo por el aburrimiento, sino porque quería silenciar sus pensamientos. 

* * *

Lucy se despierta ( _de nuevo cabe recalcar_ ) con la pregunta **"¿Cuándo me dormí?"** en el fondo de su mente. A su despertar y abrir de sus ojos la recibe: la vista de un techo de madera, el sonido del fuego crepitar y el dolor de un estómago vacío que la seguía molestando. Lo último que recuerda fue ver acercarse el suelo rápidamente antes de desmayarse _(¿dormirse?)._ Tenía sentido que su hambre creciera, teniendo en cuenta que desde su posición Lucy podía ver el atardecer a través de una ventana, dedujo lógicamente que no había comido en horas. El sol pegaba fuertemente cuando todavía estaba explorando.

Parpadeando soñolienta, Lucy reconoció tardíamente que no estaba en el bosque. Reincorporándose y en alerta, Lucy estudió velozmente sus alrededores y para su alivio, no había ninguna persona cerca, así que más tranquilamente ojeó lo que parecía ser una cabaña. Era cuadrada, sin paredes que la dividieran en habitaciones. Podía ver una cocina ( _primitiva comparada con la de su casa_ ), una chimenea a su lado; dos sofás, una mesa y una alfombra en el centro de la cabaña; la puerta en la pared a la derecha de la cocina, con dos ventanas; armarios en la pared izquierda a la cocina; y en la pared contraria a la cocina, la cama donde estaba sentada Lucy, y una mesa de trabajo con herramientas que no conseguía reconocer para que servían. 

Lucy volvió a parpadear en confusión al escuchar un animal grande gruñir. Segundos después, lo reconoció.

\- Tengo hambre - se enfurruñó sola. 

Había comido algunos plátanos durante la mañana pero no hizo mella en su hambre. Se quitó de encima la manta fina que la cubría y caminó descalza hacia los armarios, con el único objetivo de llenar su estómago. ( _No le importaba la posibilidad de clavarse astillas en sus pies. Si podía caminar descalza por un bosque sin daños aparentes, podía hacerlo encima de unas meras tablas de madera_ )

El primer armario solo contenía cubiertos ( _platos, vasos..._ ), todos parecían algo que solo encontrarías en casas de ricos, fuera de lugar en una vieja cabaña. Dejando sus dudas para después de encontrar comida, Lucy abrió el segundo armario. Éste contenía hierbas secas, algunos botes de mermelada o especias, y unas barras de pan duro y mohoso a los cuales no se acercaría. No estaba tan desesperada _._

Impaciente, Lucy abrió el tercer armario con algo de violencia. 

\- ¡Premio!

Llevó sus manos a la cecina en su interior, llenando sus mejillas hasta el tope, tal como una codiciosa ardilla. En su alegría, Lucy no escuchó la puerta de la cabaña abrirse, ni los pasos pesados de una persona acercarse a ella. 

Con dolor, Lucy gimió, el sonido amortiguado por la cecina a medio masticar. Se tocó la cabeza justo donde palpitaba ferozmente y se giró para encontrar a un anciano con el puño cerrado y una cara muy cabreada. ( _La escena hubiera sido más graciosa si no fuera por lo cabreado que estaba Pawn_ )

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, niña?

Lucy tragó involuntariamente la cecina en su boca, atragantándose en el momento.

**"¿Está hablando en otro idioma..?"**

Mientras tanto, su mente enloqueció.

**"¿Cómo mierda lo entiendo?"**

* * *

Pawn miró con desinterés a la muchacha sentada en su sofá. Después de su casi asfixia por un movimiento de un total idiota, el estómago de la chica gruñó. Pawn ciertamente no la dejaría morir de hambre después de salvarla dos _malditas_ veces en el transcurso de un día, así que la sentó en el sofá y le dio frutas que había recolectado del bosque. Miró el armario donde guardaba su preciosa cecina, encontrándola vacía nuevamente, esperaba que viéndolo por una segunda vez le hiciera dejar de ver lo que quería que fuese una _ilusión_. Pawn odiaba y amaba la cecina, la hacía como le había enseñado su abuela hacía tantos años ( _con algunas modificaciones_ ) y si bien salían exquisitos, el proceso llevaba mucho tiempo. Llevaría semanas antes de que su alijo de cecina volviera a acercarse a ser como era antes.

Suspiró en resignación y dirigió una larga mirada fulminante a la adolescente, quien lo ignoró totalmente.

Pawn podía sentir como la poca cordura que le quedaba se desvanecía, como agua entre sus dedos. No importa cuánto tratara de impedirlo, que no dejaría de escaparse. Así exactamente se sentía Pawn al mirar a la adolescente.

No lo había notado en su primera reunión ( _donde terminó pobre de cecina_ ) que la chica no comía, devoraba y trituraba. Las frutas desaparecían mágicamente en segundos, llevados por la imagen pasajera, que él solo podía adivinar que era una mano, para después regurgitar como semillas llenas de babas, si es que tenían. No se podía describir más la abominación que estaba sucediendo en su pobre cabaña.

Quizás Pawn no debía de ser tan duro con ella, ahora que tenía la atención sobre ella, era demasiado delgada. A simple vista, podía observar sus costillas sobresalir dolorosamente. No podía culparla por comer como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre porque así lo parecía. ( _Recuerdos no bienvenidos aparecieron en su mente y Pawn solo pudo descartarlos rápidamente antes de que la ira y el dolor lo consumiera)_

La chica había tenido suerte de que la hubiera encontrado antes del anochecer. No podía creer en su vista cuando, en uno de sus tantos paseos por el bosque, halló un cuerpo de una adolescente. En un principio creyó que estaba muerta porque, ¿cómo diablos sobreviviría una niña en esa isla que llamaba hogar? Fue mayor su sorpresa cuando descubrió que el cadáver respiraba. Pero sin pensar más, después de comprobar la hora, se la llevó a su cabaña y la acostó en su cama. Creyendo que no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, salió a cazar algunas liebres, para alimentar otro estómago ( _un estómago normal, por supuesto_ ), antes de que el sol cayera.

Si Pawn fuera un hombre menos honesto y menos mayor, podría haber sido tentado por la apariencia de la chica. Con cabello negro, ojos de un negro absorbente, piel pálida, labios carnosos y una cara en forma de corazón, la chica era y sería toda una rompecorazones. Pawn apostaría que tenía alrededor de 14 o 15 años, más o menos. Las mujeres siempre eran difíciles de adivinar su edad, más cuanto más envejecían.

En su reflexión, esquivó inconscientemente un trozo de fruta que voló precisamente hacia su cuerpo. ¡Era un monstruo! ¿A dónde demonios desaparecía todo? Quizás Pawn debería de _neutralizarla_ antes de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.. Pero encajaría perfectamente en la isla, notó tardíamente Pawn.

Arrastró hábilmente con su pie la bolsa de piel hacia la mesa de trabajo y volcó su contenido sobre ella, siendo éste una gran liebre, dos veces más grande que los normales. Uno de los animales más regulares y fáciles de atrapar en esa isla de monstruos. Era algo perezoso para encontrar una mayor presa durante su caza, ¿y no fue esa una mala decisión? Miró de reojo al agujero negro viviente que seguía sin disminuir su velocidad en lo que Pawn denominaría aniquilamiento brutal de unas pobres frutas.

Sacó su tan fiel cuchillo y comenzó a despellejar y destripar la liebre. Fue evidencia absoluta de que era una acción tan arraigada en él, que no notó lo que estaba haciendo hasta que escuchó un...

**_¡Plash!_ **

Pawn parpadeó por unos segundos, confundido. Llevaba tantos años viviendo solo que el sonido ajeno a él en su cabaña le era extraño. Levantó los ojos para ver a la chica acostada sobre su plátano a medio comer.

Esperó algunos segundos para ver si la chica se movía, pero al fijarse que no reaccionaba, se levantó algo alarmado. ( _¿Se murió? ¿Comió algo venenoso cuando estuvo en el bosque?¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpida?_ ) Tiró la liebre y el cuchillo sobre la mesa y corrió hacia la adolescente. Levantó su cabeza y ubicó sus dedos en la yugular para comprobar su pulso.

Repentinamente, un ronquido resonó en la cabaña, como si se estuviera burlando de él, y Pawn se quedó inmóvil. Las venas se marcaron en su frente y su puño se cerró en preparación. 

* * *

\- ¡OWWW! ¡DOLOR!

Lucy gritó de dolor, levantando su cabeza después de que casi le hundieran el cráneo contra la madera Su cabeza le latía horriblemente, como tuviera un tambor en su interior tocando continuamente.

Tardíamente, registró al anciano.

\- ¡¿Qué te hice anciano?!

\- Nada -replicó, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en su semblante-. ¡Solo que tu estupidez me dan ganas de golpearte! ¿¡A quién se le ocurre quedarse dormido cuando está comiendo?!- y golpeó su palma contra la mesa, haciendo crujir la madera en el proceso. Al escuchar el _leve_ crujido, Lucy se giró hacia la mesa, para notar su plátano, o lo que antes era un plátano. Lucy sumó 2+2 y obtuvo 5.

\- Aplastaste mi plátano, viejo de mierda, ahora ya no lo puedo comer - acusó entre lágrimas.

Por su comentario _totalmente_ lógico, recibió otro golpe, esta vez la mano del anciano tenía un tono negrusco ( _aunque Lucy no lo notó_ ). Un grito reinó en la cabaña, ensordeciendo los oídos de todos los cercanos. ( _Interiormente, Pawn casi se arrepintió de pegarle con Haki, énfasis en el casi._ )

\- ¡Lo aplastaste con tu cráneo, imbécil! ¡Además el plátano es más mío que tuyo, puedo hacer con él lo que me venga en gana!

Lucy se ofendió, fulminando con la mirada al viejo. ¿Quién se creía que era para llamarla imbécil? Además, el plátano era suyo desde que se lo había dado, objetó mentalmente. Cambió de tema con rapidez, no quería pelear sobre leche derramada.

\- ¿Me dormí?

\- Sí.

\- ¡OWWWW! ¿Para qué me pegas de nuevo? ¡NO HICE NADA!

\- Porque quiero y puedo.

\- Esa no es una respuesta lógica, vejestorio.

\- Es la única respuesta que tendrás... -segundos después, gruñó-¿Cómo me llamaste, niña?

\- ¡Me has escuchado, vejestorio! - recalcó la última palabra.

Pocos segundos después se distrajo, ignorando totalmente al anciano, sacó su lengua y probó tentativamente su mejilla, saboreando al instante el regusto a plátano. Estaba rico. Un alarido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- No me insultes mientras te chupas la cara ¡¿Me escuchas, niña de mierda?!

\- ¡No me llames niña! ¡Tengo 15 años maldita momia!

\- ¡¿A quién llamas momia, mocosa?!

\- A ti, viejo senil.

La pelea verbal prosiguió, con el volumen en crescendo y terminó con la réplica tan inteligente de Lucy.

\- ¡Te voy a patear el trasero!

Lucy saltó del sofá, no antes de reubicar ( _antinaturalmente se cabe recalcar_ ) toda la fruta restante a su boca y procedió a levantar los puños en desafío al viejo, quien en respuesta rompió con su mano un trozo de mesa y lo lanzó contra su cabeza. Lo que siguió difícilmente se podía llamar pelea.

( _No pensó en cómo podía entender y responder en el mismo idioma que el hombre, era solo otro misterio a descubrir de su cuerpo_ )

En una esquina de la cabaña, Lucy estudiaba con cuidado los dolorosos moretones que había recibido durante la pelea. Se acurrucó y pensó detenidamente. Había muerto, de eso no había dudas y después había revivido en una isla, con la sensación de que no estaba en su mundo muy en el fondo de su mente. Se adentró en la isla en busca de comida y... Lucy no recuerda exactamente lo que sucedió entre estar en el bosque y despertar en la cama del anciano. Nuevamente ocurrió mientras estaba comiendo, asustando al viejo. Lucy tenía suficiente experiencia en estar enferma como para saber que algo le ocurría a su cuerpo.

Tenía narcolepsia, aunque no supo su gravedad. Estaba al tanto de ello porque su primo había tenido el mismo problema. Algunas veces cuando la iba a visitar se quedaba dormido súbitamente mientras hablaba y después se despertaba siguiendo la frase, era muy gracioso. Llevaba un rotulador permanente para dibujarle la cara durante sus visitas. Tenía que decir que su dibujo mejoró mucho gracias a su primo y se lo había dicho, pero él solo la miró resentido. Quizás no debería de haber escrito insultos creativos que había encontrado por Internet en su frente.

_("No es gracioso Lucy. ¡Deja de reírte maldita sea!" "Shishishishishi")_

_(Lucy extrañaba a su primo)_

Considerando todo, Lucy prefirió tener narcolepsia que tener un cuerpo enfermo. Con una de sus preguntas respondida y miles más sin responder, levantó la cabeza.

Sentada en el piso de madera, Lucy miró al anciano trabajar. Admiró la facilidad con la que empuñaba el cuchillo, la rapidez y elegancia en su corte, como un maestro de su oficio, desollando a lo que parecía ser una liebre muy grande. En cuestión de segundos, el pelaje desapareció y hundió el cuchillo en las tripas del animal.

Casi se sintió mal si no supiera que la liebre tarde o temprano terminaría en su estómago, o eso esperaba. El anciano cortó y tiró trozos de carne en una caja cerca de la chimenea. Lucy salivaba por las ideas de platos pasando por su cabeza: estofado de liebre, liebre al vino tinto, liebre guisada, liebre con _chocolate_...

Se limpió la baba con el dorso de su mano y cambió su atención al anciano. Le daba la espalda, pero Lucy recordó perfectamente la cara que intentó romper no hacía más de 20 minutos. Tenía el pelo gris, junto con su barba desaliñada y unos ojos de acero. A primera vista, parecía medir casi 3 metros, y su cuerpo robusto le daba la sensación a Lucy de ser una hormiga. 

Durante su viaje por el bosque, había estado familiarizándose con su cuerpo y sus mejoras. Había crecido unos 5 cm, llevándola a 1'70 m , pero eso no fue uno de los cambios más radicales. Fue su fuerza y su control en ella. Cabe decir que terminó rompiendo muchas rocas mientras intentaba atravesar el bosque.

Lucy siguió en silencio, y dejó su mente a la deriva, disfrutando de la tranquilidad. El fuego crepitaba de fondo y su cuerpo palpitaba en un dolor sordo, recordándole que estaba viva.

\- Pawn.

Lucy parpadeó en sorpresa y miró hacia el anciano, sin reconocer si había hablado o solo fue una ilusión de su mente.

\- Pawn, es mi nombre - repitió el ancian-, no, Pawn.

\- ... Lucy.

El silencio envolvió la cabaña, pero no duró mucho. Un aluvión de preguntas cayó sobre el desprevenido anciano. 

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Eres humano? ¿Eres un gigante? ¿Es siquiera posible ser tan alto? ¿Por qué la liebre es tan grande? ¿Puedes hacer caca? ¿Qué tan grande es t-

\- ¡Una pregunta a la vez, niña! - Pawn la interrumpió rápidamente.

Pawn miró incómodo a Lucy.

( _Años sin compañía humana habían oxidado sus habilidades sociales_ )

Un latido después.

\- ¿Eres humano, anciano?

\- ¿Me ves pinta de bicho raro?

\- Pues sí.

Una vena se marcó en la frente del anciano.

\- Mocosa descarada - masculló. Cerró los ojos y suspiró después de unos segundos.- Estás en la isla Rayak.

\- ¿Rayak? ¿Se supone que tengo que saber qué isla es?

El anciano le miró incrédulo durante un largo momento.

\- ¿No sabes de la isla Rayak?.- ante la mirada incrédula del hombre, Lucy negó con la cabeza... y Pawn no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír.- SAHAHAHAHA ¡La única persona que ha sido capaz de llegar a esta isla y no lo sabe! SAHAHAHA...

Lucy se rascó la nariz. ¿Quizás debería de buscar a otra persona para que respondiera sus preguntas? El viejo parecía carecer de ciertos tornillos,

-Ah.. No me he reído tanto desde hace un largo tiempo.

El hombre miró al vacío, nostalgia en su mirada mientras se secaba los ojos.

Lucy se incomodó en el largo silencio.

\- Entonces... ¿Dónde estoy?

Pawn salió de sus pensamientos y escudriñó a Lucy, como si estuviera estudiando su alma, buscando algo. Lucy supuso que lo encontró, porque abrió la boca para hablar.

\- Una pregunta, antes de responderte... Niña, ¿me puedes decir de dónde eres?

Lucy se rió, ¿por qué le estaba haciendo una pregunta tan estúpida? Pero la mirada seria del anciano la calló rápidamente y el ambiente grave en la cabaña la hizo intentar responder. Intentar, era la clave.

\- Yo.. Yo.. Soy de...

Lucy quedó en silencio.

\- ... No recuerdo - la desesperación y el miedo en ese susurro la hizo estremecerse inconscientemente. 

Aturdida, dejó sus ojos descansar sobre el suelo. Su mente estaba en blanco. ¿Por qué no recordaba de dónde era? Lucy se concentró en recordar, esta vez en más detalle. Ahora que se intentaba rememorar, no recordaba los nombres de sus padres. Lucy se maldijo mentalmente, la voz de su mente tenía un toque de histeria. Ni siquiera recordaba sus apariencias. No podía recordar nada concreto, ningún nombre o apariencia, solo cosas triviales, como que su padre era muy aficionado a la cerveza fría o que a su madre le encantaba peinarle el pelo o que a su primo le maravillaba jugar al baloncesto. Lucy se aferró a esos recuerdos como si su vida dependiera de ello, y de alguna forma, era así.

Las lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos. Lucy no quería derrumbarse, se negó a resquebrajarse y caer como piezas rotas de un espejo, pero era solo una adolescente.

Lucy sollozó y las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos. Reparó tardíamente que Pawn se había acercado vacilante. Las lágrimas gotearon en el piso y el hombre acortó la distancia que los separaba e inseguro, la envolvió en sus brazos.

Brazos que bien podrían ser el escudo entre la realidad y ella. La rodearon fuertemente, transmitiendo una calidez que no pensó que volvería a sentir . Lucy enterró su cara en el pecho de Pawn, el olor a madera, sal y hierba recién cortada la rodeó. No fue un olor familiar, pero Lucy poco a poco lo fue asociando al _hogar_.

Algo se rompió y las lágrimas de Lucy rodaron por sus mejillas. El hombre le acunó en su pecho, sin decir ninguna palabra porque no había nada que decir. Con el corazón tronando en sus oídos, se permitió confiar en ese desconocido y se desmayó.

* * *

Pawn recostó a Lucy en su cama, tapándola y se resignó a otro noche en el sofá. Apartó el pelo de su cara sonrojada y sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas. 

El cuerpo de la pequeña fue tragado por la cama y las capas de mantas. Un recuerdo muy parecido a lo que estaba viendo apareció en su mente, pero lo descartó melancólicamente. Sonrió un poco al escuchar los adorables ronquidos de Lucy, pero su sonrisa decayó al verla girarse incómoda en el colchón.

Un suspiro resignado salió inconscientemente de su boca.

_Ah.. Lo debí de suponer.._

En su oreja , como si no fuera algo que desestabilizara su triste y aislado mundo, había un pequeño y orgulloso tatuaje de un fénix con las alas abiertas.

* * *

Casi una semana después de su llegada al extraño mundo y todavía no llegaba a entender por qué había llegado a esa isla en particular. El día siguiente de su crisis, había sido en partes iguales informativo y vergonzoso. Informativo porque Pawn había sido considerado y le había explicado sobre la isla a la que había aparecido y vergonzoso porque todavía recordaba perfectamente como lloró en los brazos del hombre.

El nombre de la isla era Rayak, y la población de la isla consistía en él y ella, además de los monstruos nocturnos que usaban Haki. Lucy no entendió la larga explicación de lo que era el Haki, lo que si entendió es que los monstruos eran muy peligrosos y que había sido afortunada al haber sido encontrada por Pawn antes del anochecer.

La libertad que tenía ahora era embriagadora, pero era por tener tanta libertad, que Lucy no sabía qué hacer con ella. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero estaba estancada, sin saber qué camino escoger en su nueva vida. Cumplió la semana, y todavía no hacía nada más que contemplar su vida en su miseria, sin salir de la cama. Una mañana, Pawn decidió que era suficiente.

-¡GAH! - la espalda de Lucy chocó contra el suelo de madera.

\- A levantarse, bella durmiente.

Lucy seguía aturdida en el suelo, y solo registró sus palabras unos segundos después de terminar de hablar.

\- ¡Qué haces viejo idiota!

Se levantó de un salto, abrazándose a sí misma por el frío. La isla tenía un clima extraño, como un extraño desierto pero con vegetación. Era de madrugada todavía, y solo habían aparecido los primeros vestigios del Sol, así que Lucy se sentía como si estuviera en el polo norte.

Pawn estaba a un lado de pie, impasible, como si no hubiera tirado a Lucy al suelo mientras estaba dormida. Sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en su cara.

\- Tenía que sacarte de esa cama, un día más y habrías criado musgo - explicó Pawn ante la mirada de muerte de Lucy.

\- ¡Pero no tenías que haberme tirado al suelo! Ahora tengo los dedos congelados.

Lucy arrastró sus pies hacia la cama, pero Pawn rápidamente la tomó de la parte posterior de su camisa y como un cachorro, la levantó.

\- ¡ACKKK-!

Lucy se atragantó contra el cuello de su camisa, su cara volviéndose cada vez más morada y luchó contra el agarre del anciano. En unos latidos, se encontró tirada sobre un césped húmedo y fresco, mirando al cielo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y.. no supo que lo extrañaba hasta que volvió a verlo..

Lucy se sentía como una desagradecida: después de toda una vida anhelando la libertad, y ahora que la tenía, la desperdiciaba.

Antes de que pudiera entrar en depresión por sus pensamientos introspectivos, Pawn le golpeó la pierna.

\- ¡Espabila niña! No quiero un zombi en mi casa. ¿A dónde se fue toda tu pasión que me enseñaste? 

Medio latido más tarde.

\- ... ¿Acaso no tienes un sueño que cumplir?

-...

-...

Pawn suspiró.

Lucy escuchó sus pasos pesados desapareciendo hacia el interior del bosque.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron y Lucy no intentó moverse de su lugar. Aturdida, siguió mirando con la vista perdida en el cielo, las nubes blancas y esponjosas volando sobre ella. Se sentía extraño volver a estar bajo ese cielo sin límites, como si hubiera olvidado algo intrínseco de ella y lo hubiera vuelto a encontrar. Lucy no encontraba la palabra que pudiera describir el sentimiento que estaba experimentando en ese momento. 

_...¿Acaso no tienes un sueño que cumplir?_

Lucy respiró profundamente. Se estremeció y enterró sus dedos en la tierra húmeda. La voz del anciano llevado por el viento, susurró en su oído.

( _Escuchar voces incorpóreas era el siguiente paso para la locura. Aunque sabiendo todo lo que le sucedió en una semana, no creía que sería lo más extraño que le sucedería_ )

Antes de todo, Lucy había sido una niña ingenua y feliz, viendo el mundo desde detrás de sus gafas rosas, antes de que la verdad se las arrebatara. No había sido más que una niña pequeña y todas las pistas volaban sobre su cabeza, sin hacer conexión.

Oh, Lucy hubiera deseado no haber despertado esa noche, dichosa sea la ignorancia. No habría tenido más de 8 años, dormida junto a su primo en otra de sus tantas pijamadas. No supo el por qué se despertó y aturdida por el sueño, se movió en su cama de almohadas.

Algo la hizo levantarse e irse de hurtadillas hacia el salón, sus pasos silenciados por sus calcetines rosas de conejito. Las voces de sus padres resonaban por el pasillo y Lucy se escondió, sin querer que la pillaran despierta tan tarde. Detrás de un pilar, Lucy escuchó y su mundo se derrumbó.

El día anterior, Lucy había visitado al doctor en otras de sus tantas citas. La consulta fue igual que siempre: un examen físico, radiografías, ecografías... Finalizando con una charla con el doctor en la que Lucy no estaba permitida porque era una charla de adultos. Lucy se quedó en la sala de espera jugando en la mesita para niños. Como de costumbre, su madre salió llorando y su padre la consoló, aunque no notó que su ambiente era mucho más depresivo.

Las luces del salón estaban encendidas. No podrían haber sido más de las 2 am.

\- 5 años. ¡5, -----! ¡¿Por qué?! - Lucy escuchó a su madre llorar, la voz entrecortada por sollozos.- ¡E-Es tan p-pequeña! Tiene tanto por vivir, ----, tanto.

\- Lo sé, ------. Lucy ... es una niña fuerte, lo logrará.

La voz de su padre sonaba forzada, como si se estuviera convenciendo a sí mismo.

Lucy dejó al salón cuando solo pudo escuchar los sollozos de su madre. Catatónica, llegó a su cuarto y se enterró bajo los brazos de su primo, quien respondió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y volvió a roncar.

Esa noche no durmió, ni se movió, intentando procesar información que derrumbaría a cualquiera.

* * *

\- ¡MAMI! **¡CUANDO SEA GRANDE ESCRIBIRÉ LA MEJOR HISTORIA QUE HAYA VISTO EL MUNDO! ¡ES UNA PROMESA!**

Por unos segundos, su madre no se movió, como si estuviera mirando algo más allá de ella, y Lucy se preocupó, su sonrisa disminuyendo. Pero rápidamente su madre volvió en sí y le sonrió. Su sonrisa siempre fue contagiosa, así que no la sorprendió que su sonrisa hubiera vuelto esta vez con mayor fuerza. Miró embelesada a su madre, sus ojos centelleaban con picardía.

\- ¿Es así?

Y Lucy protestó cuando le alborotó el pelo, despeinándola efectivamente.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡Para!

Sus quejas cesaron al ser abrazada por su madre, quien le susurró en el oído con una confianza inquebrantable.

\- _Te creo._

La sonrisa de Lucy quedó atascada en su cara por el resto del día. 

* * *

Lucy tenía muchos arrepentimientos, pero el mayor de ellos fue rendirse...

Tal vez era el momento de rectificar todo cumpliendo su promesa y quizás entonces, al final, podría mirar a los ojos a su madre y sonreírle como antes.

**Author's Note:**

> Dos meses, dos meses para editar esto, y todavía no lo veo como algo que me guste totalmente. Aún así, escribirlo y editarlo me ha llevado a amar la simplicidad. Aunque querría quitar cosas como... el largo pasaje del paseo en el bosque, pensé que era mejor dejarlo para recordarme que debo seguir mejorando. 
> 
> Lo comparto porque me gusta subir estas cosas y después encontrarlo mientras busco yo mismo fanfics de One Piece. Espero que os guste, o no, me da igual.


End file.
